Niños
by Teturita
Summary: Dos personitas muy especiales se conocen. Bones y Castle...   Una idea que me rondaba por la cabeza hace tiempo. Espero que os guste. Reviews, porfa!    DISCLAIMER: Ni Bones ni Castle me pertenecen... lástima xD


**Central Park, Nueva York. Noviembre de 2020**

Una niña de nueve años está sentada en uno de los columpios de una zona de recreo cercana al hotel donde está alojada.

Ha venido a la ciudad unos dias, acompañando a sus padres, que han tenido que viajar hasta Nueva York por temas de trabajo. Agradece que su viaje coincidiera con un puente en la escuela; su padre no le deja que se salte una clase, dice que estudiar es muy importante para llegar a ser tan lista como mamá.

La niña suelta un suspiro cansado al recordar lo mucho que le aburren las clases, ella lo entiende todo antes que nadie, y se agobia de que lo repitan tantas veces. Lo ha hablado con mamá y el curso que viene le adelantarán un curso. Eso le ilusiona y a la vez le entristece, porque la separarán de sus amigos. Está segura de que hará otros nuevos, mamá siempre le dice que es incluso más sociable que su padre; pero intentará mantener a los de misma se da cuenta de lo difícil que será, pero los retos no la asustan.

Empieza a columpiarse suavemente, y sus cálidos ojos marrones, heredados de su papa, recorren el parque, observando los detalles uno a uno. Su mente, demasiado inteligente para sus nueve años, capta todo lo que ocurre a su alrededor, absorbiendo conocimientos como una adorable esponja.

Ve a una joven madre, con su pequeño bebé, y por la expresión atribulada de su cara deduce que no sabe porque llora.

A dos bancos de distancia observa a un vagabundo tumbado, que cuando mira la hora lo hace en un Rolex de oro. Desde luego, las apariencias engañan, como dice su padre.

Y justo enfrente de sus columpios, ve a una joven pelirroja, guapísima, que lee muy interesada un libro cuya portada le suena, pero desde la distancia no acierta a leer el título. La niña piensa en que de mayor le gustaría tener el aspecto intelectual y femenino de la chica de pelo rojo.

Cerca de la chica, hay un niño de unos siete años, con el pelo castaño y un actitud resuelta, que la lleva mirando un rato. La niña se había dado cuenta, pero ya esta acostumbrada a que los niños la miren, aunque eso a ella la incomode un poco. Rueda los ojos con la resignación propia de las que se saben guapas; y aparta la mirada del chaval, porque le da vergüenza.

Sigue columpiándose cuando ve que el niño se acerca, caminando lentamente. Va con las manos en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros, los hombros relajados dentro de su gordo jersey de lana y una gran sonrisa que le ilumina la cara. Con un gesto desenfadado, se aparta el flequillo de los ojos. Le ve caminar hacia ella por el rabillo del ojo y le transmite una sensación que la niña no sabe definir, una mezcla entre relax, encanto y crispación.

Cuando se planta a su lado, la nena empieza a frenar el columpio poco a poco, para que no se manchen ambos de la tierra y los restos de barro del suelo del parque.

El niño espera pacientemente para hablar a que pare, sin dejar de sonreir, y ella se da cuenta de que tiene unos expresivos ojos azules, hasta los que se extiende su sonrisa. Cuando, por fin, el columpio se detiene, el chaval empieza a hablar a borbotones, como si llevase mucho rato aguantando las palabras:

- ¡Hola! Llevo un rato mirándote y veo que estas sola, ¿no has venido con nadie? ¿No te aburres? Haces cara de estar pensando cosas muy serias; con lo guapa que eres, seguro que tienes una sonrisa preciosa.

La niña se sorprendió de la sinceridad del niño, que seguía hablando y haciéndole preguntas:

- ¿Donde vives? ¿A que cole vas?

- Ehh... Soy de Washington, estoy unos días aquí con mis padres, que han venido por trabajo y como tengo puente en el colegio, me han dejado acompañarles. Me alojo en ese hotel que está a 100 metros de aquí, y si, he venido sola. Antes de que anochezca he de volver.

- ¡Oh! ¡De Washington! ¡Que guay! Yo he venido con mi hermana mayor, esa chica pelirroja tan guapa que está en el banco - la niña asintió mirando en dirección al banco donde estaba la joven, que seguía leyendo el libro - Yo vivo a diez minutos, en un loft superchulo, pero vamos a cambiarnos de casa dentro de poco, porque voy a tener una hermanita pequeña - la cara del niño se ilumina - y aunque mi hermana se casó el año pasado y ahora vive en otra casa, como mi abuela vive con nosotros a temporadas, no cabremos todos cuando nazca Johanna.

La niña se da cuenta de que el chaval se va acercando mientras le habla, pero hipnotizada por la agradable verborrea y los gestos del niño, no le molesta. Además, descubre que finas vetas de color verde recorren los azules iris, dándole calidez a los vivos ojos de él.

- Tienes unos ojos muy chulos - dice la niña, sonriendo por vez primera desde que están hablando.

- ¡Gracias! Ves? ya sabía yo que estarías más guapa todavía al sonreir - el chaval se endereza con aire de suficiencia, pero la perenne sonrisa de su boca le dulcifica el gesto - Mis ojos son asi porque mi papa los tiene azules y mi mamá verdes, y se mezclaron. Tu también los tienes muy bonitos.

- ¡Ja ja! gracias, son como los de mi papá. Pero en realidad, siempre me dicen que soy igualita que mi madre, mi tía Ángela dice que somos como dos gotas de agua, que a veces da hasta miedo - ella se da cuenta de lo fácil que es hablar con el niño, la sensación de crispación inicial va diluyéndose poco a poco, dejando un ambiente de confianza entre ambos.

- ¡Vaya! Seguro que es tan guapa como tú - él abre mucho los ojos para enfatizar su admiración, y sonríe - Mi mamá también es muy guapa, mucho, pero da un miedo cuando se enfada - hace una mueca- y siempre dice que soy como mi papa en miniatura, en absolutamente todo, ja ja ja. Luego verás a mi padre, va a venir a recogerme para ir a buscar a mamá a la comisaría.

- ¿La comisaría? ¿Le ha pasado algo? - ella se da cuenta de que le preocupa la vida de ese chico, un desconocido hasta hace media hora.

- ¿Eh? Nooo, es que mi mami es policía. Desde que está embarazada, ya no va por ahí a por los malos, pero hace investigación desde la comisaría.

- ¿Tu madre es policía? - la nena se siente cómoda hablando de eso.

- ¡Siii! ¿A que mola? Y mi papá escribe libros que le gustan a un montón de gente y es muy famoso.

- ¡Vaya! Mi madre es antropóloga forense, ehh, estudia los huesos - aclara ante la cara de confusión del chaval.

- No, si sé lo que es antropóloga; es que me ha parecido curioso porque mi hermana está leyendo un libro de crímenes escrito por una y me lo explicó. Este tampoco me dejan leerlo, como los de mi papá, dicen que soy demasiado pequeño...bah - la mueca de fastidio que recorre la cara del niño hace que ella se ría.

- Mi madre también escribe libros - dice la niña, pensativa, pero sigue - y mi papá es agente del FBI.

- ¿Queee? ¡Hala, como mola! Tenemos unos padres muy guays, ¿eh?

La niña asiente, y de lejos, ve acercarse a un hombre hasta el banco donde la joven pelirroja está recogiendo sus cosas. No hace falta confirmación de la identidad, seguro que es el padre del chico, pues es una versión adulta de él.

Desde el prisma de sus nueve años, la niña sabe que el hombre es atractivo; tiene una especie de magnetismo masculino parecido al de su padre, aunque bastante más desenfadado. Seguro que las mujeres también se giran a mirarle por la calle.

Cuando llegan a los columpios, el chaval se tira a los brazos de su padre y con sonrisas idénticas, se saludan como si llevasen años sin verse, aunque él le ha despertado esta mañana para ir a desayunar com mama a la comisaría.

La niña se levanta del columpio y saluda. La joven pelirroja se presenta con un "Hola! Me llamo Alexis" alegre y entonces ve el título del libro: "Bred in the bone",el primer best-seller de su madre, y se llena de orgullo de que ella lo esté leyendo.

- ¡Vaya, campeón,que amiga más guapa tienes! Hola, soy Rick, el padre de este trasto - y antes de que ella pudiera responder, el niño se abalanza sobre ella y la coge de los hombros:

- ¡Hala! ¡Todo este rato hablando y ni siquiera sé como te llamas! - el semblante serio del niño hace reír a su padre y a su hermana,que echan a andar hacia la calle, pero la niña entiende su intención e igualmente seria, responde:

- Me llamo Joy Booth-Brennan, y antes de que me lo preguntes, no, no tengo segundo nombre y si, tengo dos apellidos,porque a mis padres les gustaba así. Tengo nueve años y un hermano mayor llamado Parker. Me gusta leer y patinar y adoro la tarta de queso.

- Yo soy Alexander Roy Castle, pero todos me llaman Alex. Tengo siete años,casi ocho y una hermana mayor que ya conoces, y pronto tendré una pequeña llamada Johanna, como se llamaba mi abuela. Me gusta inventar juegos y los coches teledirigidos y me comería todos los chupa-chups y helados del mundo - el niño cambia su seriedad por una de sus luminosas sonrisas - ¿Ahora ya somos oficialmente amigos, no?

- Por supuesto - Joy salta del columpio y le da un beso en la mejilla - Me alegro de haberte conocido. Alexander se sonroja ligeramente y ella continúa- Me tengo que ir al hotel ya... adiós, Alex.

Y mientras la niña anda hacia el hotel, oye una voz a su espalda que chilla su nombre. Al girarse, ve que él le saluda con la mano y le grita:

- ¡No me gusta la palabra "adiós", prefiero "hasta pronto"! ¡Nos volveremos a ver! ¡Te lo prometo! - la expresión sincera de su cara hace que le crea, y asiente, divertida, mientras su joven corazón da un vuelco.

**Museo de Arte Metropolitano de Nueva York. Noviembre de 2036**

Una joven de veinticinco años se encuentra paseando por la exposición que lleva el nombre de su madre, la Doctora Temperance Brennan, en un homenaje a su trayectoria profesional. La fiesta de inauguración está en otra zona, donde su madre, poco dada a ese ajetreo, atiende junto a su padre a las eminencias organizadoras del evento.

Pero Joy decide pasear sola por las salas que contienen una vida de descubrimientos, porque hoy se encuentra meláncolica.

Hoy hace la misma temperatura agradable, y a la vez inusual en Noviembre, que el día en que le conoció. Es el mismo mes del año y ella ha acompañado a sus padres a Nueva York. Ha vuelto mil veces a la cuidad, con amigas, con amigos, con "ese" amigo, sola... a la ciudad donde conoció a su primer amor.

No le ha vuelto a ver, pero tampoco le ha buscado. Al igual que su padre, es una romántica incurable, ya se lo dice su tía Ángela; y cree en el destino.

Mirándose en el reflejo del vidrio protector de un esqueleto descubierto por su madre en las islas Maluku, ve su propia imagen.

Ve sus ojos marrones brillantes por las lágrimas de emoción; ve su cara sonrojarse ligeramente por la sorpresa; ve su boca curvarse en la más grande de las sonrisas; y ve a su lado el reflejo de cómo sería él con veintitrés años, casi veinticuatro. No. Ve cómo es, ahora, a su lado. Y ve que nada ha cambiado, ni siquiera su sonrisa ni sus expresivos ojos azules veteados de verde, que la miran con algo que solo puede definirse como amor.

La sala principal de la exposición "Temperance Brennan: descubriendo una vida", silenciosa y en penumbra, es el mudo testigo del primer beso del primer amor de ambos.


End file.
